


Heat

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Hot Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Although he hasn’t bothered to silence his many complaints about the heat and his general dissatisfaction with it, he has also dutifully remained outside—albeit on a chair underneath a large umbrella instead of pulling weeds in the garden as America is doing."





	Heat

America is a sadist, England decides. It’s the only possible explanation for why America would invite him for a visit in the middle of summer to sweltering heat and oppressive humidity and then insist on spending the time outside instead of inside in front of the air conditioner. He could retreat back inside, but then he knows that America would just pursue him and drag him—carry him even, if necessary—back outside.

Although he hasn’t bothered to silence his many complaints about the heat and his general dissatisfaction with it, he has also dutifully remained outside—albeit on a chair underneath a large umbrella instead of pulling weeds in the garden as America is doing. England has heard enough comments about his pale, scrawny legs and he has a feeling he’d faint if he tried to do anything strenuous in that heat anyway.

“How’s the lemonade?”

England lowers his glass to regard America, who wipes at his forehead with the back of his arm. England huffs and holds up his glass for America to see.

“My ice has already melted.”

“Eh? That so? It _is_ getting pretty hot, isn’t it?”

England scoffs. “That is an understatement.”

America doesn’t respond, instead wiping at his forehead again and staring up at the sky. England nearly comments on how America is wasting time, but then America pulls his t-shirt, slightly covered in dirt and damp with sweat, up over his head and tosses it to the ground, revealing America’s chest and abdomen. England pauses then lowers his lemonade glass to the adjacent table.

America lets out a deep breath, but England watches instead as beads of sweat trail from America’s neck down his chest and across his abs—all of which are finely tuned—to vanish under the waistband of his jeans. England licks his lips, though he dismisses the action as merely removing the traces of lemonade there. America bends down to pull weeds once more and England watches the muscles in America’s back flex with each movement he makes, his skin glistening with sweat. Perhaps the heat is not such a terrible thing, after all.

England grabs his lemonade glass again, his hand shaking slightly, and he gulps down a large amount of it to soothe his suddenly dry throat. While the view is lovely, England would rather that he enjoy the same view inside America’s house, with both sweating for an entirely different reason.

America stands upright again and grabs his discarded shirt, removing his glasses before he wipes at his face.

“Ahhh, it’s really getting hot. What do you say we go inside for a while?”

England lets his gaze rove over America’s body—more beads of sweat making the same trek from America’s neck down to his jeans—before he lowers his glass, smiling.


End file.
